Push into Carentan
Push Into Carentan is the 17th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It introduces the final enemy in the game, Panzergrenadiers. Summary Carentan. Finally. Drive through the industrial section to secure a foothold on the town. Fire and maneuver tactics are vital in the city fight... Plot Baker's squad reach the industrial section of Carentan where the entrance of the town is. If they secured the section, the rest of the 101st can assault easily. Mac leaves Baker's squad to support the South flank assault, Leggett is still visibly down from what happened 3 days ago. Their new enemies are not just Fallschrimjagers but also the Panzergrenadiers, heavy infantry with new weapons including vehicles to support them. This shows the heavy importance for the Germans defending Carentan. Baker's squad move each section of the area to clear every German in the sector. However, they are stopped with Panzers moving in to support the Germans. Fortunately, there are Panzerfaust crates for Baker to use them against the Panzers. After clearing the area, the South squad joined Baker to clear the last stronghold, the industrial warehouse. After heavy fighting in the warehouse, the squad rest with the 101st successfully capturing the town. The squad soon head for the cathedral for recon. Objectives Secure the industrial region of Carentan. Push into town. The Germans know that if the Allies can hold Carentan, the invasion will succeed - expect mechanized infantry. Transcript Baker's introduction I've been staring at it for days, and the Krauts in that damn town on the horizon were staring back at us. We all knew that no matter how bad the fighting was, when we got to Carentan it would be worse. With only seven of us left, I'm trying not to ask myself how many more will die today. I guess no one ever said war would be easy. If they had, there would probably be a lot more wars. Conflict It is 0500 just outside the town of Carentan. The sun was rising and the birds were singing. If it hadn't been for the Germans occupying the town, this would actually be a peaceful place to see, visit, and live. That's where Baker and his squad come in. Mac: Baker, we've got to clear this city. I got another squad coming in South of you. They're hurt worse than you guys so I'll be assaulting with them. That sounded good, but Baker felt a little skeptical. He was sure that no man or squad could have been in worse, physical and mental condition than he was, especially with his squad drastically reduced in half since they arrived in Normandy just six days earlier. Hartsock may have felt skeptical too with the numbers stacked against them. Hartsock: How many Krauts? Mac: Whatever's left. We're not too sure. There was a long silence after Mac said that. Mac shook his head and then turned to Baker. Mac: I trust you Baker. Mac walked towards Leggett, who was staring into the town wondering what awaited him. Mac: Let's go Leggett. Leggett faced Mac and they both set off into the distance. Hartsock: His pep talks aren't as peppy as they used to be. As Baker moves his men deeper into the town he places each of his teams in different areas to pin down the MG42 and the nearby group of Germans. As the two teams to flank both pinned enemies by themselves they rush in and succeed. Baker looks at a nearby soldiers motionless body. He stops for a second then orders his men into cover. With both teams he is able to flank the next group of Germans. Then with one team he pins the hidden team of Germans and with the other he flanks the entire team out. After moving forward several times and flanking the enemies the area seems secured. Just then many Germans from the further back area show up outnumbering Baker's squad. While the squad pins the far ones Baker must go around having to pin and flank a few more on his own. After pinning and flanking the team moves back closer to the main road. As a tank suddenly reels in Baker's squad stays in low cover further down away from the main road while Baker is close to the gate. Baker uses one of his Grenades to quickly grab and chuck a grenade into the tanks shaft destroying it. He finds a Panzerfaust and grabs it. As another tank shows up Baker's squad is useless and must stay hidden. Baker on the other hand tries to get closer with his panzerfaust. As the tank starts to close in on Baker the destroyed tank makes it take longer to get around. He uses the panzerfaust to blow it up after sneaking around it. He is then free to summon up his men and does exactly this. He moves them into cover on the main road so they can snipe out any incoming Germans. He then goes into the building with Mac and people and takes out all Germans in there which can be hard. Mac: Baker whatever it is you guys eat for breakfast, you got to share it. Anyway, we'll have a CP set up here by the hour. I don't think the krauts can mount a counter attack anytime soon. We should head to the church in the middle of the city. We'll see what there up to from there. Chapter ends. Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Corporal Samuel Corrion (does not have scripted lines) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Jack Courtland (does not have scripted lines) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (does not have scripted lines) * Private First Class Stephan Obrieski (does not have scripted lines) * Private First Class Thomas Zanovich (does not have scripted lines) * Private Dale McCreary (does not have scripted lines) Weapons American Weapons * M1 Garand * M1A1 Thompson * B.A.R. M1918 (Picks Up) German Weapons and Vehicles * Kar 98k * MP 40 * StG 44 * MG 42 (Mounted) * Panzer IV Team Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc. Zanovich - M1 Garand * Pfc. Obrieski - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pfc. Courtland - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt. McCreary - M1A1 Carbine Extras The 17th Panzergrenadiers - Col. Antal Briefing The Waffen SS Panzergrenadiers were some of Germany's toughest soldiers and could be counted on to have more equipment, ammunition, anti-tank weapons and over-all fire power than any other infantry force in the German Army. The Panzergrenadiers, which stands for mechanized infantry, were heavy infantry, designed to fight in and around their armored half-tracks. Their purpose was to support and enable the fast-moving tanks and to keep the tank attack rolling along. The Germans believed in the concept of combined arms, using infantry, tanks, artillery and aircraft together, to overmatch the enemy in mobility and firepower. Rebuilding Carentan, 1944 An aerial reconnaissance photo of the industrial section of Carentan was used to layout the mission area for "Push into Carentan." A 1944 high-angle shot of the area helped Gearbox position each building and alley correctly. A screenshot from "Push into Carentan." The house circled in the 1944 photo and in the game screenshot matches the house photographed by Gearbox in Carentan 60 years later (inset) Every building and street was surveyed for recreation. Try to match this house in the game and in the historical photographs. Abandoned toady, this Carentan warehouse survived the war. You can see the U-shaped warehouse in the historical photos and in the game. The Panzer MK. IV Tank - Col. Antal Briefing This is the Panzer 4, or Panzer Kampfwagon 4, as the Germans called them. The Panzer 4 was the workhorse of the German tank corps. Tanks like this were used by the Germans in the counter-attack on Carentan to destroy American tanks and to support the German Infantry assault. The Panzer 4 had a high-velocity 75mm cannon, which can penetrate the Sherman's armor at long range. The Pazner 4 had thicker frontal armor than the American M4 Sherman Tank, so it was best to attack the Panzer 4 in the rear or on the sides. Stay away from the Panzer 4s, unless you have both tanks and infantry to attack them. Gory, Gory - Gearbox Sings the Paratrooper Song Gallery Push into Carentan PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * Courtland uses an M1 Garand. * Zanovich is part of the Assault Team. * McCreary is absent ru:Штурм_Карентана Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30